Containers comprising a tamper-proof element are known. For example, European Publication No. EP 2 067 718 A1 discloses a container comprising a tamper-proof element that is irreversibly altered or destroyed when the lid is first opened and thus suitable for indicating that the container is intact. Further, European Publication No. EP 2 067 718 A1 mentions that a conventional child safety device can additionally be provided. A disadvantage of the previously known container is that it is not as simple and safe to operate as desired.